Digital subscriber loop (DSL)-based (packetized) communications currently enable telecommunication service providers to deliver multiple types of digital signalling channels (e.g., voice and data) at a fraction of the cost of conventional time division multiplexed (TDM)-based circuit switched networks. To deliver packetized voice and data, the service provider may deploy several different pieces of communication interface equipment (such as asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) switches, digital subscriber line access multiplexers (DSLAMS) and voice gateways in the signal transport path from a central office to a customer premises-resident IAD.
Since the IAD is customer-purchased and installed, the service provider does not participate in the customer's choice of what is connected to the DSL line. However, in order for the customer to be able to conduct (packetized) voice over digital subscriber line (vodsl) communications through its IAD, it is necessary that the IAD's supervisory communications controller be properly initialized or preconfigured with a prescribed set of communication parameters that make the IAD compatible with the DSLAM and voice gateway equipment, that may be sourced from a variety of vendors, each having their own proprietary methods for handling various layer services, set-up and management.
Now although this and other parameter information of the subscription service are provided by the service provider to the purchaser of the terminal equipment, the customer is usually technically unsophisticated and accustomed to doing nothing more than performing a ‘plug-and-play’ exercise. Indeed, experience has revealed that a very large majority of DSL customers will burden the equipment supplier and/or the service provider with requests for technical support in the course of configuring the IAD, irrespective of whether the service provider has correctly supplied each of the parameters to the customer.